Love, Joy, and Jealousy
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: AU! A love triangle for TeoXTophXSokka... MWAHAHAHA! Disclaimor:NO OWNY A:TLA! The Juilet Arc: Finished!
1. Meeting

Yes you all want to kill us right now for only having this update.

After you read this you WILL think Teoph and Tokka are both cute and awesome.

So commands the author...

IMPORTANT! :TOPH CAN SEE! TEO CAN WALK! SOKKA IS STILL STUPID!

Sokka: Hey!

Alex: Shut up!

She walked down the sidewalk with her bag hanging off her shoulder loosely. Her iPod blasting Crush Crush Crush by Paramore into her eardrums. Her converse covered feet falling into sync with the rhythm of the song. She was finally happy when… her precious friend died.

"Dammit. I knew I should have charged it last night." She stuffed the now lifeless iPod into the side flap of her bag. Now with a song fading out of her mind, she noticed someone walking in the opposite direction. Someone _new._ They were almost a yard away when a young boy called out her name from behind her.

"Toph!" She turned to look at him when she lost her balance and tripped over a small upraise in the pavement. She braced herself for a meeting with the ground. Suddenly she felt someone try to hold her up, but they both lost their balance and fell to the ground. She sat up and found that she and the new boy were in a very compromising position. He smiled lightly to hide his embarrassment, she blushed madly.

"Ahem." They clumsily stood up on the walkway. Toph turned to the other boy.

"What do you want, Sokka?" He reached into his backpack.

"You dropped your notebook by your locker." He handed her the dark green spiral notebook. She put it into her bag.

"Thanks, but you know I was going to your house later right? Katara's semi-weekly slumber party. You could have just given it to me then. Besides, your house is that way." She pointed behind him.

"I don't know. I guess I just forgot." He rubbed his neck sheepishly. She smirked probably coming up with a sarcastic remark when she stopped. The boy looked between the pair.

"What's your name?" She bluntly asked.

"I'm Teo. I just moved here with my dad. I'm trying to get to my appointment at the school. My dad's gonna meet me there."

"Alright. Well it was very nice to meet you Teo… Bye guys." She continued down the path wearing a grin all the way home.

The two boys stood there awkwardly looking at the other. They both seemed to be sizing the other up. Suddenly, Teo smiled.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Wow. Plz review telling us whether we should celebrate or run and hide underneath a bed.


	2. Slumber Party Wars1

**You are going to hate us and our awesome cliffhanger.**

DISCLAIMED!

* * *

Toph's POV

* * *

My hand moved to the tiny circle beside the door. _DING-PONG!_ Wait. Ding-_pong_? I'd have to investigate that later because the door quickly opened to let me in.

"Okay Toph, we have some new topics this month! And my dad's not home so it's just us and the guys."

"The guys?"

"Sokka wanted to have friends over too so Zuko, Aang, and Haru are here."

"Okay."

"C'mon. I have snacks in my room." Katara practically dragged me to her room. Inside there were six other girls.

"Hey Ty Lee, Mai, Jin, Song, Suki, Azula." I counted off their names.

"Hey Toph. You won't believe what happened this morning!" I sighed. It was going to be one of _those_ meetings…again. The topic was gossip, fashion, and of course boys. Nothing_ ever_ left Katara's room. It was like girl code. You trusted everyone with everything.

"…and so when I got back to my locker there was a note! I haven't opened it yet!" Ty Lee reached behind her.

"Open it!" We all screamed at her.

"Okay okay. Gosh." She opened it and read it out loud.

"Ty, I hate to have to tell you this…but, I'm breaking up with you…" We all gasped and she was on the brink of tears. After about half an hour of calming her down and adding another face to the list of boy's never to trust with your heart (Katara's _genius_ name), We all started talking to another person. Ty Lee was telling Song about a new conditioner she had tried. Suki and Azula were having a small argument about the Jonas Brothers. Mai and Jin started talking about Zuko (much to Katara's dismay). And Katara asked me about my day.

" Well, it was pretty boring. On the way home there was this boy-" All talking stopped. O crap. I said the B word.

"Was he cute?"(Song)

"What's his name?" (Ty Lee)

"Did he say something to you?" (Azula)

"What happened?" (Jin)

"TELL US!" (Katara)

"Back off vultures! I'll tell you if you'd let me finish! So I was about to pass him when Sokka (group groan) called my name. I turned around and fell over a rise in the cement. The guy tried to catch me but we both ended up on the ground. Well, he was on the ground and I was on top of him so…yeah. And Sokka comes over and we get up. Sokka hands me my notebook and I ask the guy his name. Teo. He said he just moved into town and that he'd be at school on Monday." They all looked at me expectantly.

"And yes he was kinda cute." They squealed in girly-ness. A loud thump was heard by the door. Everyone stopped immediately. Azula walked to the door and opened it. There was a box. A plain box with a note on it. Azula handed it to Katara.

"I wonder what's inside." Katara read the note. She grinned happily. I grabbed the note off the floor and started to read it.

"_Dear Girls, Please accept this gift as a peace treaty from the guys. From, The Guys."_

"Katara! Don't open it! It's a trap!" Splat! Too late. We all had to cover our mouths to stop laughing. Katara's face was covered in chocolate frosting. She blinked. She wiped some off her face with her finger. She held it in her fingers for a second before licking it off.

"Mmmnn… chocolate." We all just laughed. I had a great idea.

"Okay enough games. It's time for payback." I glanced at the clock.

"Katara, is that intercom working yet?" The other girls smiled with me. After about a half hour of planning we were ready.

"Okay so…what's the plan again?" Of course, Ty Lee.

"Just go with Jin. Alright everyone ready, besides Ty Lee?" They all nodded.

"Let the payback begin."

* * *

**TOLD YOU YOU'D HATE US FOR THAT!!**

**Plz REVIEW! And tell us if we should run into a closet or update this everyday. :)**


	3. SPW Finale?

**WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!**

**I should have mentioned this before but I messed with the ages.**

**Toph, Katara, Aang, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and a bunch of O-S characters are 14.**

**Sokka, Zuko, Teo, Haru, and other other O-S characters are 15.**

**Okay this switches POV's A lot but only because it makes more sense that way.**

**Wow two chapters in a day?! Inspiration struck and STAYED! **

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON LOVE, JOY, AND JEALOUSY!**

"_Mmmnn…chocolate."_

"_Katara, is that intercom working yet?"_

"_Let the payback begin."_

* * *

Toph's POV

"Okay Jin, Ty Lee and Song go to your positions. Mai go open the window then return and assume the position in here. Suki go into the kitchen and make sure your ready at the signal. Katara and Azula, grab the microphones and the food coloring. I'm just glad every one of us aced drama class. Let's make those guys cry." We all high fived. I grabbed a microphone and we all split up.

* * *

Sokka's POV

We had been asleep for a few hours when I felt a draft. Aang and Haru must have felt it too because they were at the window. They shut it and I put my head back down on the pillow.

"AAAHHH!" We all bolted upright. That was from the girls room…

"What was that?!"

"I don't think we want to find out."

"Let me call the girls on the intercom." I turned on the intercom and pushed a button that said "Katara's Room" on it. It rang four times. No one answered.

"Maybe they're all asleep." Aang suggested. You could tell he was scared.

"No. If Sokka woke up then they couldn't possibly be asleep still." Zuko smirked.

"Okay enough about me. Let's just go check on them." I crept up to the door and pressed my ear on the door. I could hear some moving. I turned the knob slowly. When the door opened I was shocked. Mai was on the ground and the others were gone. Haru went up to her and saw she looked scared and tired. She stood up.

"Mai? Mai, what happened?" I asked. She shook her head violently.

"I'll take her back to our room guys. Go find the other girls." Haru gently took her out of the room.

* * *

Mai's POV

I should get an Oscar for this. Oops, almost missed it.

"Ha-Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the kitchen…I n-need some water." He smiled. How gullible.

"Sure." Suki better be ready. We were almost to the edge of the hall way when,

"Achoo!… sorry." There's the signal, Suki. Haru walked into the door and I shoved him in. Suki was ready with the pantry door. We locked him in there and high fived. Now we just hide in the kitchen and wait for…

* * *

Ty Lee's POV

"Okay they're coming! Die Ty Lee." I smiled then crumbled to the floor. Song and Jin got ready beside me.

* * *

Aang's POV

"Jin… is she… okay?"

"You guys here that?" Zuko and Sokka nodded. We ran towards another hallway. I got there first and saw Ty Lee on the ground and Jin holding her leg. Song was looking between them.

"Ty Lee!" She looked barely conscious. I picked her up off the ground. She's pretty light. Sokka and Zuko had helped Jin and Song already. Jin balanced on Song's shoulder.

"I'll take them to Mai and Haru." Song helped Jin walk towards Sokka's room while I carried Ty Lee.

"Hey Aang." Jin asked. I didn't bother to look back.

"Yeah?"

"Katara said there were some bandages in the kitchen. You think we could go get them?"

"Sure." We were almost to the kitchen when Ty Lee coughed. I put her against the wall to see if she was alright.

"Hey Ty Lee. You okay?" Her eyes opened slowly and her feet pushed out at my gut. I flew into Jin and Song and they pushed me into the kitchen. Next thing I know, I'm locked in a pantry with Haru. We exchange glances and sigh. Now we have to wait for…

* * *

Sokka's POV

Zuko and I decided to check the girls room again. As soon as we got in there I could hear voices.

"Katara. What is going on? Where'd everyone else go? Where'd Toph go?! She was right here a second ago!" Azula definitely.

"I don't know… Azula lookou-!" The intercom. The light flashed 'Pool'. We exchanged looks and ran out the back door. I jerked to a stop at the scene. Katara was on the edge of the pool, breathing heavily and soaking wet. Azula was in a crumbled heap by a lounge chair. Toph was hanging off the edge of the diving board. Her body seemed to be slipping into the water and I noticed it was turning red by her. Zuko was already by Azula(yes, he cares!) and Katara was sitting up. Toph finally slipped off the end and started sinking. It was like in a movie, where something bad happens in slow motion. That time was now. I dove into the pool and pulled her out of the pool. She didn't move.

"Toph…" She suddenly jumped up and pushed me into the pool.

* * *

Azula's POV

I heard a splash and knew it was time. I grabbed the RUBBER snake out of the box under the chair and threw it at Zuzu. He practically fainted. Katara and Toph were clutching their sides trying desperately not to fall over.

"And that… is why you never… mess with us!" Toph screamed between laughs. We ran into the house and I locked the doors.

* * *

Katara's POV

Sokka and Zuko were pounding on the door to let them in. Pfft. As if! Suki, Mai, Song, Ty Lee, and Jin came to see what happened. We went back to my room and fell asleep with the sounds of yelling making us smile, even Mai. But I couldn't help but think we forgot something as I fell asleep…

-

-

-

"Aang, when do you think they'll let us out of here?"

"I don't know about that, but I _do _know that we definitely won't starve."

* * *

HAHA Poor Aang and Haru! XD


	4. The Stupid Book 1

**Okay this is like a test chapter. It's a DIARY by TOPH and the chapter title reveals some info. We'll (As in Alex cuz I'm like the only one working on this. :) probably put some of these in from time to time...So yeah.**

**If you like it the idea then plz review. And if you want you can review with 'situations' I can get these three into. I'm hoping to make this a _many many many many_ chaptered story... so like at fifty I have a MAJOR PLOT TWIST planned.**

**Grades: 14-9th, 15-10th The school they go to is from 7th to 12th. Why? Because That's how my school is. :P**

**DiScLaImEr: Hmn... no, I don't believe I own Avatar. Ask Nickelodion, they're the ones who made it so Aang wouldn't kill the Phoenix King. Stupid rating system...**

* * *

**_PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! BEFORE READING!!

* * *

_**

_Dear Stupid Book Katara FORCED me to write,_

_I will get her back for this._

_By Monday, the whole school had heard what had happened at the "Best/Worst Slumber Party Ever", it depends on who you ask. I opened my locker and put away my stupid FAILED art test. I hate art. The teacher is mean and hates us and gives out detentions like a monkey eats bananas! For dress code, oh she doesn't even bother with me anymore._

_You see, last year we had to get stupid uniforms for school. Very bland and retarded. So I decided to spice it up a little. The loose fitting pants, are now skinny jeans. The extra long shirt, it's a little extra short. And the crest that's supposed to be on your front pocket, left back pocket. Why? Because I felt like it._

_Katara on the other hand decided to be a goodie good and stick to the rules. And of course, Zuko is the 'perfect mix of emo and prep', according to Mai, Song, Jin, Ty Lee, On Ji, Meng, and Katara. Aang…don't even start. It's not worth it. At least Sokka has some sense. His look just screams 'Why even bother? We're all gonna end up at McDonalds anyway.'_

_The new kid, Teo. He… learns fast. He's in our group now. He's almost to 'Zuko' status too. One day and he had a whole legion of girls running after him. Except Katara. Now she has less competition for Zuko._

_WHO SHE HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON!! _

_That was my payback. Why? Because she's reading this over my shoulder and she should really go now because it's almost 4 and that's when Zuko runs by my house on Tues.… she's gone now. And BTW, I lied. He does that on SATURDAYS! Now that's the real payback. I have to go lock her out now… so bye._

_Toph._

* * *

**Oh and BTW, little known fact!**

The prank at the slumber party really happened. I(aLeX) made it up! :D and we totally freaked the guys out.


	5. FOOD FIGHT consequences

**READ THIS NOW!**

**Toph started a food fight. The group had fun.**

**Now, their starting to doubt it was such a good idea.**

* * *

Seven unlucky kids sat in the principals office, fidgeting on the wooden bench seat.

A girl with long chocolate locks spun her finger through her hair nervously. Never would you expect to see her there. A boy sat next to her silently brooding over the fact he had nothing to do with it, but happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Another boy sat next to him, wondering how he got there in the first place, because anytime he went in there he received some sort of academic award.

A boy in a green shirt smiled at the girl beside him and put his hand up. She high fived him, hard. She turned to the blue shirt boy on the other side of her and picked a piece of mystery meat off of his shirt. She threw it above them and it stuck to the ceiling. The green shirt boy, the short haired girl, and the blue shirt boy all laughed. Their fun didn't last long when the principal called in the dark haired girl.

He sat in his large black office chair. She dropped her bag on the floor.

"Good Afternoon, Toph."

"What's up, Feng?"

"Now Toph, that's Principal Feng."

"Yeah yeah. Now how much trouble am I in?" He held up her detention records.

"Well seeing as it is your twelfth detention this year, I'm afraid you'll have to be put on suspension for a few days…" Her mind was practically cheering.

"But seeing as you would most definitely enjoy those few days…" _Dammit._

"Your punishment will be to clean up your mess."

"Fine, but! No supervision if you want it done right and my friends get to _help_ me."

"Young lady… you read my mind exactly. Tell them the news. Saturday at 9. You'll have till midnight."

"Alright Feng." She walked out of the office and her friends looked at her, each one holding their breath.

"So what did he say?" Katara asked.

"Keep Saturday night open. We're cleaning up the mess." A group groan followed.

"And we're cleaning it, _my_ way." The group smirked together.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Next chapter: Toph's cleaning methods.


	6. FOOD FIGHT Clean Up

_

* * *

_

Previously on Love, Joy, and Jealousy-

_"Keep Saturday night open. We're cleaning up the mess."_

_"And we're cleaning it my way."_

_This was going to be fun._

* * *

A van pulled up to a giant billboard with _'Don't be dumb. Go to school.'_ pasted on the front. Four boys piled out of the van while the two girls slowly walked off with buckets filled with miscellaneous items.

"You know you guys could help right?" Katara asked from behind five buckets precariously being held in her arms. Toph held the other five, one threatening to fall. Sokka and Zuko helped them with the buckets while Aang and Teo were looking for Principal Feng.

"How nice of you to join me?" The group jumped in surprise and the buckets crashed to the ground. Toph turned around to see Feng smirking at them.

"Why do you always do that?" He threw her the keys. She caught them in the blink of an eye.

"Why don't you try out for the softball team? They seem to really need you this year." Teo eyed him queerly, because he didn't know Toph had played any sport.

"Alright. Maybe. I'll think about it. Just go get some coffee or something and we'll clean up this little mess." He smirked again and left the children to their work.

"You play softball?" Teo asked.

"Played. I _played_ last year. We went to playoffs. And when our starting pitcher strained herself," Katara looked down in shame, "we had _Meng_ pitch. Lost the championship."

"Then why don't you play again this year? I heard Ty Lee telling everyone it was next Monday." Teo asked.

"I'll tell you later." She sighed, "Now let's have some fun." She unlocked the door to the cafeteria and the boys brought in the buckets.

"Okay. Fill two of the buckets with soapy water. Then fill two other buckets with five sponges each. Katara and Teo set the tables like this," She showed them a diagram and they sped off, " Now fill the other buckets with soapy water and place them there, there, and there." She pointed at three tiles. Everyone followed her commands and grouped together when it was over.

"Now what?" Sokka asked anxiously looking at his watch. 10:00. Two more hours.

"Teams. Aang, Zuko, Katara are the Super Awesome People and Sokka, Teo and I are Jerry Springer's Fan Club." They gaped at her, except Katara. She knew what Toph was talking about and giggled.

"You wouldn't understand." Katara clarified.

"Okay?…" Aang answered.

"Now. Let the game begin. First team with everyone on the ground loses." Both teams ran to their positions.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Toph launched a sponge at the other side of the cafeteria as cover for Sokka and Teo to get a better shot.

"Duck!" Too late. Katara was hit with a flying sponge and slipped on another soapy sponge which lead to her getting soaking wet when a bucket caught on her foot and emptied on top of her. Toph was too busy laughing to notice Aang and Zuko had taken the distraction to get closer to Toph. They threw identical sponges at her. She immediately stopped laughing and caught both in her hands.

"Too slow." And with those two words being the last -_recognizable anyway_- words spoken in the long battle, the cafeteria was spotless by midnight.

* * *

**I really don't know why, but I don't like this chapter for some reason... It might be the ending being REALLY abrupt. Idk. **

**Plz review.**


	7. Please!

Disclaimer: NEVER WOULD I EVER OWN AVATAR!

* * *

Had to give them a sport. Softball pwns...

* * *

"Please Toph. I saw the sign up sheet. We _need_ you if we're gonna get anywhere in this series!"

"Katara. You and I both know what happens when I get anywhere near_ her._ And we also know she'll make the team." Katara had a look of mischief on her face.

"I have an idea." She spoke.

"I know that look… What's the plan?"

"Sabotage." Toph smiled.

"We're going to win the series."

"Yes. I have a plan, but we'll need Aang.." Toph realized what Katara had in mind and nodded happily.

* * *

"So you want me to go to your try outs and what?"

"Keep her distracted. Make every flirt move you've _ever_ done and direct it at her. Make sure she's looking or it won't have any effect. She'll miss every ball thrown to her. It'll be perfect." Katara explained the plan again.

"Katara, I'd love to help, but she already stalks me! After I did something like that, I'd have to get a restraining order!"

"Then get one! We are _not _dealing with her! And… I'll get you a date with On Ji!" Aang agreed a little too quickly.

The try outs started at 3, exactly. Aang showed up at 4. Meng hit seven people with one ball. _One ball! _And she sucked on dirt. Toph smirked as Meng was carried to the nurses office. Katara's plan was not needed and since Aang failed his part of the deal, he had no date.

Tuesday, everyone was trying not to listen to the 'rant turned life story' of Mrs. Wu, the drama teacher. The P.A. buzzed for a second and the voice of Principal Feng went through the school.

"Attention girls. I'd like to thank all of you who tried out for this years Softball team. And since I know you all are dying to find out if you made it, here's the team in no particular order: Ty Lee Wring, Jin Becera, Song Smith, Katara Kuruk, Azula Roku, Mai Shu, On Ji Fire, Star Li, and Toph Bei Fong. Congratulations girls! Practice starts on Friday at 3:30 on the dot!"

"Great team! Except Star." Grudges last a long time.

"Yeah. Well I'm just glad he chose my designs."

"What designs, Katara?" Toph asked frantically.

"The ones I showed you for the jerseys."

"You can't be serious. Those were so-" Katara clamped her hand over Toph's mouth.

"Nothing leaves my room." She reminded. Toph sighed.

It was gonna be a _long_ week.

* * *

Tomorrows update's gonna be late by a few hours!


	8. And Juilet?

**This Chapter was brought to you by the letter R. And by the #1(reviewer) RikaToruh! This is 4 U!**

Here's where it, and I quote, 'Get's Sticky'... XD

* * *

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love, a loathed enemy." Slow clapping erupted from the Drama rooms door.

"Wonderful, Miss Bei Fong. Absolutely wonderful." Mrs. Wu smiled as she wrote on her clipboard.

"But I-"

"Nonsense your perfect for the role of Juliet! Now all we need is a good Romeo and this play would be gold." Mrs. Wu went back into the room, leaving Toph to sigh and get out before she was late for Katara's now monthly slumber party (her dad found out what happened so it was made monthly instead of every few days). Katara demanded it be on the 1st Saturday of every month, for reasons unknown.

She walked up to the door as she had done the Friday before and rang the door bell. _DING-PONG!! _That darn bell again. This time she could hear someone approach the door. It creaked open and she walked in.

"Thanks Katara. Who's here?" Toph was always the last to show up.

"Ty Lee, Azula, Jin, and On Ji." Katara answered as they walked to her room.

"Great. And do I have something today." Toph turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hey Toph.", was the response of everyone.

"Hey you guys. Who else here thinks Mrs. Wu is on crack?" All hands were raised. Even Sokka rose his hand as he passed by the still open door.

"Good. Because I just secured that theory." Sokka stopped in the middle of the hallway and listened in.

"What'd she do?"

"School play this year is Romeo and Juliet, right. She just made me Juliet." Gasps went across the room.

"She didn't." On Ji spoke in disbelief.

"She _did._" Sokka ran to his room and pushed 7 on his cell phone. It rang five times when he heard a voice.

"Hello. Zuko here."

"Zuko do you know what I just hear-"

"Got ya. Leave a message after the beep." Sokka closed his cell phone and ran to his bed. He picked up his laptop and turned it on. He directly went to Google and typed in,

_Romeo and Juliet script._

_Now showing 1-10 of 83,600..._

"Great."

* * *

A/N: He knows!! He knows!! Now all we have to do is add the fact he can't act and we have a story! XD

Teo's gonna find out too! And lets just say… no we can't tell you!!

* * *

Coming up next chapter:

"_What light through yonder window breaks?!"_

"_That was… unimpressive."_

_She looked between them and said,_

"_You guys suck!" :O_


	9. They've done it now

_Previously on Love, Joy, and Jealousy-_

"_Hey guys. Who else here thinks Mrs. Wu is on crack?"_

"_She just made me Juliet."_

_Now showing 1-10 of 83,600..._

"_Great."_

* * *

"Romeo, o Romeo, Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet… Okay Sokka this is getting awkward."

"Come on Zuko! More _feeling_! I really need help."

"Mental help…" He grumbled.

"Please! I _really_ need to get that part!" Sokka pleaded from across the lunch table.

"What part?" Teo sat down next to Zuko.

"He wants to be Romeo."

"Why?"

"Juliet, of course."

"Who's Juliet?"

"Top-" Sokka slammed a hand over Zuko's mouth.

"Toph? Wow. I didn't think that was her thing."

"Yeah, well since Zuko is a lazy bum, I'm going to try and practice elsewhere." Sokka stalked off looking intently at his script and practicing.

"What light through yonder window breaks?!" He walked right into a trashcan (like on Mean Girls).

"He doesn't like me does he?"

"Not in the slightest. It's only because you like Toph too." Teo was blushing madly.

"I do no-… fine. But you know what this means, don't you?" He started walking away.

"Going to get a script?" Zuko saw him nod as he turned the corner, passing the now glaring Sokka.

* * *

"Katara?... There is absolutely _no_ need for this. I did this play in, like, 4th grade… I know what happens… Of course, I know the lines… You really don't have to help me… No, I don't know who's trying out… WHAT?!… No, no, no!! I can't _kiss_ HIM!! … ……What?…. No… I don't believe this!!… _BOTH _OF THEM_?_!… They know… how'd they find out?! No one said anything!! Did _you_ say something?!… no, I trust you… Ugh. I gonna have to talk to them… Bye Katara." That was a _very_ successful conversation. My phone beeped and I looked at the screen. One new text message. I pressed select, and behold! A text from one of the idiots!

'Could hear Tara yelling. Wut up?' Mindless idiotic fool! My 'Qwerty' keypad was sure to break from the pressure I delivered it.

'idk _Romeo._' Ha. That outta teach you. It vibrated again.

'Wut's up, Toph?' The _other_ idiot. Oh great.

'nothing, _Romeo._' There. Now their simple minds can figure it out at the same time. Another buzz.

'idk wut ur tlkin bout.' You can't lie, Sokka.

'Don't lie. Tara told me, u & Teo were auditioning. Surrender now.' As soon as I hit the send button, the phone rang.

"Hello… Song?! What's wrong?… no way… he said what?… oh, I'm so sorry… don't be sad about it okay… oh don't worry, we'll get payback… We have P.E. tomorrow… I heard we play crossfire… Exactly… No problem, Song. I'll see you 1st period, okay?…Alright bye." As soon as I put the phone down, it vibrated.

'k, u caught me. I like the play.' Teo… at least he didn't deny it.

'Pull out now or you'll have a very angry Juliet.' Sokka replied after about a minute.

'Never.' I was about to fume when another text was replied.

'No.' That's it! You both are stupid!

'You guys are jerks!' As soon as I hit send, I knew I blew it.

* * *

A/N: This chapter gave me some heart ache… that's why it's so late… and I have to retake my algebra test… so yeah… And FYI, Song was dating, BUM BUM BUM!! Sangok! you know him as Pupil Sangok from Seige of the North… I think…! New chapter will be quick! Or late... Hmmmnn...

and BTW, my friends are really like that on the phone. I mean seriously, we have short most of teh time meaningless conversations...

* * *

Peer into the future chapter… edit

__

"And the dashing lead role of Romeo goes to…"

"No. Way."

The tower --can't give you the rest.


	10. Truce?

Hmn... very long chapter... THE LONGEST YET! Yay... Thatnks for all of your reviews!

And don't ask about the last names...

* * *

The first row of the auditorium was filled with guys. Each looking at each other, talking abut being dared and Juliet. They noticed the time and all began to skim the scripts to help remember lines. Toph leaned against the door of the auditorium and sighed. She was going to have to kiss _one_ of these morons… She noticed a few particular people and you could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. Hahn, Haru, Sangok, Lee, Teo, Jet, and Sokka…

Hahn, the biggest player in the school, right before Jet. They've both gone out with Azula. They're both on the _list_ (reference: Ch 2) Haru… we'll there are rumors. Everyone thinks he's gay. Sangok just broke up with Song… they looked happy together. Not anymore. Lee… SCRUB NERD! Teo and Sokka… You know.

"Oh what a wonderful turnout!" Mrs. Wu clapped excitedly as she entered from the stage. Mumbled 'yay' and 'lets get this over with's came from the group of guys. She held up her clipboard and read with her enormous yellow glasses.

"First up, we have… Haru Cortez! Page 7, monologue 14! Now go!" (A/N: I'm making this up as it goes along!)

"Umm…These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows, being black put us in mind they, hide the fair. He that is stricken blind cannot forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost. Show me a mistress that is passing fair, what doth her beauty serve, but as a noteWhere I may read who pass'd that passing fair? Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget." All faces were blank. Mrs. Wu looked happy? Toph was thinking of ways to kill herself before she had to kiss _that_ guy. She shuddered involuntary.

"Next is… Jet Ralph! Page 14, To Juliet!" Jet strutted to the front.

"If I profane with my un-worthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Toph was running out of the room by now. The other guys muttered to each other.

"Okay then, up now is… Lee Farmer!" It continued like this for the rest of lunch period. Sokka forgot a few lines but improvised good. Teo's words were chopped up but all he needed was a rhythm.

Mrs. Wu stood in front of all the young guys and smiled.

"You all did marvelous! But unfortunately, only one can get the role! And the dashing lead of Romeo goes to… Hahn Trevor! Congratulations! The understudy is… Sangok Masters! The rest of you, can still be in the play as side characters. Hahn, be sure to tell Toph of your achievements!" She waved them out.

"No." Sokka sighed.

"Way." Teo sighed along with him.

"I was way better than him!" They yelled to each other. Toph came up and punched both of their shoulders.

"I told you two not to try out! But no! You go and do it anyway! Did you-?"

"We didn't get it." She stopped.

"Repeat."

"We. Didn't. Get. The. Part." Sokka emphasized every word. Relief went through her, it quickly vanished.

"Who got it?"

"Hahn." Teo sighed. She stood still between them, teeth clenched.

"No. Friggen'. Way. Am I ever gonna kiss that loser. You guys want to help me with something?" Oh this just made mischief so much more fun.

* * *

The day of rehersal went as planned and Toph was happy that Mrs. Wu wanted to 'preserve the innocent kiss for the show'. Sokka and Teo were Capulets. Katara was Juliet's mother, while Zuko got the part of Mercutio. Aang was a stage hand.

"Romeo, O Romeo. Where for art thou Rom-_eeeeoooo!?" _Toph swayed and the tower started to fall forward. People were gasping as they watched the scene. The tower finally gave way and Toph fell backwards off the ladder. She screamed until she landed on the ground unconscious. (The stage is HARD! It went in like slow motion for everyone! The ladder had to be tall, since Toph's kinda on the short side. Back to the real thing now)

"Toph!" Five kids rushed to her side, along with a few teachers. Mr. Pakku dialed 911. Teo and Sokka couldn't talk. Katara was biting her lip. Zuko was talking to a teacher while Aang was trying to figure out what had gone wrong. An ambulance was heard and they picked up Toph and took her to Kyoshi Community Hospital. Hakoda had been there and drove Sokka, Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Teo to the hospital to check on Toph. Sokka and Teo were whispering to each other.

"You were supposed to catch her!" Teo whispered.

"I thought you were!" Sokka whispered back. Their shoulders drooped.

"We're idiots." Teo nodded in agreement.

"Truce?" Sokka shook Teo's hand.

"Truce."

* * *

Apparently, Toph only needed to stay two days at the hospital, so she wouldn't miss any school. Her parents were away on business in Tokyo and couldn't be there for her. She was bored. She would have loved her mother and father lectures right now. The door opened and Teo and Sokka came in, guilt clearly visible on their faces. She glared at them both.

"Well…" She asked to either of them.

"Sorry." Said the two teens in front of her.

"It's fine. I'll be out by tomorrow. I'm okay. But you know, this could have been avoided."

"How?" Sokka asked.

"If you two would have listened to me before!"

"But-"

"No. The school play would have been dead without a Romeo, and it would have been canceled. But, since it was my plan and I didn't have to kiss that fool… thanks."

"Erm… your welcome?" Teo answered for them both.

"Yeah well, I'm still glad you feel guilty. I'll be pulling this up as leverage often. Bye." She smirked.

* * *

Toph was let out early Sunday morning. A maid came, signed her out, and drove her home. Toph jumped onto her bed and grabbed a book from under her pillow.

"The Raven. Edgar Allen Poe. My favorite."

* * *

A/N: Well that was an awkward ending… Yup this chapter was unlike any other!

Meaning it happened over a few days… okay more like a month.

So Their School started: August 21 Wednesday.

The Food Fight: September 26 Friday.

The Play: October 24 Friday (HEY that's real! Lol)

Poem Time with Toph: October 26 Sunday.

I'll put up the dates with each chapter from now on


	11. Goodbyes

**I'm leaving Fanfiction. there I said it. Kylie has left the building and without her I have no inspiration.  
****I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/read any of our stories and  
I'm deeply sorry they've been abandoned along with this account.**

**Thank you and good bye,**

**Peace...Joy.....Love......**


End file.
